The Rules I Broke
by ttiiggeerr
Summary: Draco and Harry are both assasins and meet not once but three seperate times. Once on accident, once by design, and once on purpose. Warning: Torture, murder, killing, hearbreak VERY MUCH OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Originally this was an AmazingPhil and DanIsNotOnFire pairing called Rule Number Five. I have come to the conclusion that since so many people liked it there, I'd bring the idea to the world of Harry Potter.**

**The original work was by me so I have no reason to give myself credit for any of this, other than my brilliant idea to give the Harry Potter fans the great story I gave to the web show fans.**

**WARNING: DEATH, TORTURE, KILLING, ASSASINS, MAFIAS, AU, OOCNESS, AND SOME EXPLICIT TORTURE**

**This was written purely for fun. I do not own Harry Potter or anything that JK Rowling gave us**

* * *

I looked over the crest of the roof, eyeing my target warily. This was always the most dangerous part of my missions, getting into the house. Usually there was a skylight of some sort that I could cut open or a window that would be left open to air a room out.

But not this house.

I don't know why but for some reason I'd been getting the most difficult targets lately.

Probably because I was being tested. I wasn't sure what to make of that, whether it was good or bad. I'd seen some pretty nasty missions gone wrong and the person in charge of the hit would be sentenced to death. Usually by torture. And usually carried out by myself.

Which was why I'd been so anxious to actually get a hit. Hits didn't involve torture. It was either killing or kidnapping. The motto that ruled my life. KTK. kidnap, Torture, Kill. Those were the only three things we were allowed to know. Rule number one: Never break the motto.

Rule number two: Get caught and be on the receiving end of said motto.

As far as I knew only two of us had ever gotten caught. And all things considered that was pretty amazing that only two of us had ever been detected by officials. There was over six hundred of us if I remembered correctly.

The couple entered the house and I watched as they closed the door silently hoping that they'd leave the door unlocked.

Rule number three: There's no such thing as religion.

They locked it. I didn't even have to move from my spot to hear everything that was going on inside the house. They watched some random Swedish show that I couldn't understand too much off and then they went to bed. I waited silently as I listened for the snoring to start.

I had been staking out this house for the past three nights and every night the man would start to snore at about ten. The woman would wake up at eleven to it. It had to be before ten thirty or I was screwed. I hated every second I had to wait.

Eventually I heard a subtle snoring and I jumped, only to nimbly land on the balls of my feet, the only noise being a tiny thud. I was lightweight so I didn't make very much noise no matter what I did. I sought out the back door, a nice French door setup on a patio and looked around my surroundings while pulling out a pin.

I would have to pick yet another lock.

It didn't take long at all, only a few seconds and I was in. The darkness of the house was a comfort, almost as if they were saying welcome to our home. The darkness was always a comfort as it provided more shadows for me to dwell in and to be unseen in.

I made my way to their bedroom, following the sounds of their breathing and crept through the open door to the side of their bed. It would be too easy to kill them now, to kill them and escape without anyone ever knowing. I'd be in another country before sunup. It would be too easy.

Except the other body that was in here was trying to beat me to it. We stared at each other and I pointed to her while he pointed at him. We surrounded the bed and nodded at each other once before slicing their throats open in identical slashes. They didn't make a noise.

I turned and walked out the door to the corridor, knowing that the other was quickly following me, a bit like a puppy would. By the back door I turned and twisted my hand over my chest and he made a clawlike symbol in front of his mouth. I walked away, jumping into a nearby tree and disappearing into the night.

* * *

Seven summers later I was put undercover in America to get away from the authorities. Someone had been causing too much attention and I treated them like they were caught before being told that I needed to go to the States to hide for a bit while things cooled down.

The Commander had requested he talked to me directly, which never happened. He had one messenger that he talked to and that was it. I had walked into his room and stood in the far corner, facing the back of an armchair. He never faced me, but his voice was low and rough like he either didn't use it enough or used it too much.

I'd put my money on not enough but that was another rule.

Rule number four: Never ever gamble. Debts are worse than Hell itself.

He told me that since I was his favorite because I was so versatile with my jobs and would be the most likely to never be caught that he was protecting me specifically. I nodded and listened to my directions. He was very thorough.

I moved to the States and took over the role I was meant to play. I was given to a couple that was hypnotized into believing that I was their daughter. Everyone they were related to was similarly hypnotized. I was doing fine, even with the abuse, until he came along.


	2. Chapter 2

I recognized him right away. The body of the one person who'd ever interrupted my one mission would never escape my mind, no matter how many times I tried to forget about it. He was Russian, something I had expected with the greeting he gave me just before I had left. I knew that he had worked for the one person that could put a stop to The Commander but didn't. What I didn't realize was just how deep I was about to get.

* * *

His name was Harry and we started talking on the Internet, something I had discovered how to use almost before I could talk. We got along fairly well, and he didn't recognize me. He had no idea that he was talking to a hired assassin, a torture specialist, an experienced kidnapper and a very emotionally confused guy.

Rule number five: Never fall in love.

I couldn't believe that I broke the one rule that was most important to me. Falling in love meant caring for someone and that gave you a weakness. It gave you fear. I couldn't afford fear.

But nonetheless, I found myself falling in love with the Russian assassin.

* * *

After about two months of dating, the conversation turned to his father. Apparently he had a brutal history and he gave me just enough for me to piece together what was going on.

His father was the brother of The Commander. Meaning, his father was The One.

I wasn't expecting that.

I knew that the Russian mafia was related to mine through major players in the game of Life and War but never did I imagine it was the top two dogs that were related. I realized that must be the reason why the two of us never fought and if they did they were both put to KTK.

I could have slapped myself with a white hot poker stick.

* * *

The next few months were stressful. Harry was sent on missions throughout the US while I was stuck in one state awaiting orders. I was tired of waiting. It made me think that The Commander was either caught or contemplating getting rid of me once and for all.

I never got the chance to tell Harry who I really was before he called me one night.

He called to tell me that we couldn't be together. That he had to go back to Russia for an undetermined amount of time and that I deserved someone to care for me. To love me like he never could. I found that I was numb.

I felt just like I had right before I would kill someone or while I was torturing for information. I felt like nothing could get through my invisible barrier around me. That's what made me so scary to some and deadly to others. I was perfect for a killing machine. I could blend in with society and then kill on a dime without it affecting me. I didn't know which was worse, not having the chance to tell him about my past or knowing that I could follow him and make things right by following the next rule.

Rule number six: Never be involved with anyone-especially someone from another group.

I would have enough time to get to him, to find him, and to tell him before being KTK'd. I wasn't sure which one I preferred. But hey, why pick your poison?

* * *

I followed him to Russia. He left me brokenhearted and I followed him. I'd chosen to die and I was walking right into Death's open arms by not being careful and demanding to see The Commander at once. His messenger ran into the house they used.

He came back a few moments later and ushered me in, pushing me towards where I knew the man would be waiting. I took up the position I had many years ago and waited.

"So, you came back." I nodded. "But not to work for me." I shook my head. "You came back for Harry." I felt my eyes widen almost unnoticeably, but apparently he noticed. "You see, I know Harry very well. I know his father even better. And we decided that we wanted someone to take over our branches of work. Someone who would be responsible for hundreds of people. You two were the best we could think of, one per group. I sent you to America while his father sent him there with you. Unfortunately, we had to have someone else intervene with your paths to make them cross as we did have a rather nasty bought with the authorities. We got away, of course.

"But we did this so you two would break several of the rules. We wanted you to break them. Because we wanted you two to marry and to unite these two great organizations. But again, plans went unexpectedly. We didn't think that you two would really fall in love.

"Nonetheless, it makes our job easier. Stanley!" His messenger came in from the hallway. "Go get them. And then tend to your bodily needs, you need a bath." I watched as he walked away.

* * *

When he came back in, a rather large man walked in wearing a fur coat and Harry was being dragged in by a chain. He looked up at me and I stared back at him with wide eyes. The Commander's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"We were going to let you two be together. But as the circumstances stand...You did break Rule number five. And you know the rules." Harry looked puzzled. I answered dully, already knowing what would happen, as a tear rolled down my face.

"KTK. kidnap. Torture. Kill. Never break a rule or with blood you will pay."

"Exactly." I felt sick to my stomach. "Now, who's my best torturer?"

"I am." My voice was flat and defeated. I winced as I saw realization flicker in his eyes.

"True. But you both need to be tortured. So, you shall lead our guests to the holding rooms." I walked numbly into the basement and walked into a cell, fully expecting Harry to be taken to a different one. He was chained to the wall across from me as I was chained to my wall. The two left us and we just stood there, both too far away to touch each other but close enough that we could still see every single detail of the other.

We didn't talk for the first three hours, merely stared at each other. He finally broke the silence.

"Draco?" I nodded. "Why are you here?" I didn't answer for a long time. "I remember once that I was interrupted during a mission. This seems kinda like that." I had slack enough to be able to move my arm around and I looked down. He stopped talking and made a noise as if to tell me to say what was on my mind. I looked up and twisted my hand over my chest as I had done so many years ago and looked down in shame as his eyes widened.

"It was you?" I nodded and looked up again.

"It was always me. I was always the torturer the murderer the assassin. The one that no one dared to toy with. I was the one that everyone loved and hated at the same time. I was the one who fell in love with you. I was the one who broke Rule number five. I was the one to keep more secrets than you. I was the one who got you into this whole mess in the first place. I'm sorry. I'm the one who's killed you, even if it isn't by my hand."

Then Markus came in and tortured me like I had done to so many others. I never screamed. I didn't make any noise. Harry was the one screaming. Until I felt the knife leave my body and I looked up. Then I screamed as I watched the horrid latticework be traced onto his skin. I looked away until my head was forced to face Markus's. I watched as the love of my life was killed.

And then the world went black and I existed no longer.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So I've had several of my dedicated readers, and a few new ones, ask me via PM if there was any way they could be updated on my work and my interactions on FanFiction other than my profile and author notes. Several of them because they don't read the author's notes and others because they like to have a face and a voice to a name. **

**But personally, I think it's a great idea simply because it lets you get to see a little bit of my personal life and also it allows you to get more frequent and more accurate and updated information. As well as I can explain things, such as where I've been and whatnot-you know, the things that I put in authors notes that I know not very many people read (I'm guilty of that occasionally as well).**

**SO! I've uploaded a poll on my profile page that you can all go to and you can choose up to five options that I've put up. If you think of another that I haven't done, then feel free to PM me and I'll add it to the poll.**

**Please, please, please go and vote. I love interacting with you guys so much and I'm willing to jump on the chance whenever I get it. **

**Have a wonderful day, Happy Readings, and go vote!**


End file.
